


Mort Finale

by coryjxn13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, MLB, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coryjxn13/pseuds/coryjxn13
Summary: It's an average day in the life of teen superhero Ladybug. Fight akumas alongside her long-time partner and boyfriend, Chat Noir.It's an average akuma fight, until it isn't.Because this akuma? It'll be the last one from Hawkmoth. It'll be the last time that Ladybug and Chat Noir transform.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy y'all, I'm glad that you chose to read my story! I like to interact with my readers, so I'll be asking a Question of the Chapter at the end of each chapter!

"Marinette," Miss Bustier begins, "please try to be on time tomorrow?"

"Yes, ma'am," I agree, walking to my seat and trying not to trip over my own feet. I make it to my spot safely, somehow. However, after I sit down and turn to talk to Alya, I freak out and fall out of my seat into the aisle.

"Marinette!" Adrien exclaims, reaching a hand out to me, which I shakily accept. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I whisper, brushing off the back of my pants before sitting down, trying to not actually freak out. "But, uh, where's Alya?"

"I'm right here, girl!" Alya laughs, turning around in what's usually Adrien's seat. "It's Nino and I's anniversary week, so I begged Adrien to change places with me for this week."

"And you two will change back if you do not stop talking," Miss Bustier says, dropping a marker onto her desk. "Please be quiet, you four?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Adrien apologizes sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "We're all sorry. Right, guys?"

"Sorry, Miss Bustier," the rest of us say collectively. I try to pay attention to the lesson, but Adrien soon distracts me.

"Maariii," he whispers, poking my side.

"Yes?" I whisper back, not letting my eyes stray from Miss Bustier.

"I love you!" he whisper-shouts, making me giggle.

"Unfortunately for you, sir, I happen to be in love with a silly kitty."

"Good thing I'm your kitty," Adrien laughs, grabbing my hand and tangling our fingers together. Under the table, of course, as Chloé can be a bitch. And Alya would interrogate us to no end.

"Good thing," I murmur, leaning ever-so-slightly towards Adrien.

"Ah, Miss Bustier, Marinette is talking and distracting me!" Chloé exclaims, jumping to her feet and pointing at me. Adrien and I pull our hands apart, startled.

"Chloé, please take your seat. I could not hear Marinette, therefore, you couldn't have either," Miss Bustier groans. "Everyday you try to find something to get Marinette sent to the principal's office, and I have had quite enough. Be quiet, or I will have you suspended!"

Chloé sits down and grumbles something to Sabrina, who nods enthusiastically.

"My hand is heavy, could you hold it for me?" I whisper to Adrien, who chuckles.

"I suppose I could, m'lady," my boyfriend responds, placing his hand over mine and entangling our fingers.

The rest of the lesson is taught without interruption, and Miss Bustier releases us for lunch.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" Adrien asks Nino.

"Alya and I are actually-"

"Going to go eat lunch by yourselves?" I jump in. Nino nods, clutching Alya's hand.

"Have fun, girl!" Alya sings, waving at Adrien and I before waltzing out of the school with Nino.

"So, lunch at my-"

"Excuse me, Mari-trash, but Adrikins and I are going to go eat at my daddy's hotel!" Chloé states, shoulder-checking me out of the way. "Now if you'll excuse us-"

"Are we going to eat at the hotel?" Adrien wonders out loud. "When did we decide that, sweetheart?"

"I decided that this morning, honey-boo," Chloé responds sweetly, placing her arms around Adrien's neck.

"I wasn't talking to you," Adrien growls, pushing Chloé's hands off of him. "I was talking to my girlfriend."

"Your what now?" Chloé asks, taking a step back.

"My girlfriend, Marinette."

Chloé pauses for a few seconds, then clenches her hands.

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" she shouts. "Mari-trash isn't near good enough for you! She doesn't even deserve to be around you, or even see you!"

"If you can't respect my decisions, or my friends, then maybe you shouldn't be my friend," Adrien snaps, grabbing my hand and pulling me into his chest, sliding an arm around my waist. "This is my girlfriend, and if you don't like that, then leave."

Chloé takes one step back, then two, before turning and sprinting away, swiping at her eyes. Adrien holds me against his chest, not letting me go until he's sure Chloé's gone.

"Holy crap, Adrien!" Alix laughs. "Nice job with Chloé!"

"Awesome job!" Ivan exclaims.

The rest of the class gathers around us in a clump, congratulating Adrien. At the sight of Luka, he pulls me towards his chest and holds me against his body.

"Are you okay, Adrien?" Luka asks.

"What do you mean?" Adrien responds, startled. He loosens his hug, allowing me to actually look at him for once. Tears threatening to fall are gathered in his eyes, and his lower lip is trembling.

"Sorry everyone, but we have to go now or we won't have enough time to eat lunch," I say, grabbing Adrien's hand and pulling him towards the exit of the school. The crowd separates and creates a path for us.

As we walk through the exit of the school, Luka puts a hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Let me come with," he begs. "I can help-"

Luka's sentence is cut short by an icicle being shot at my chest.

"Holy shit," I breathe before tugging Adrien towards my place. "Luka, go hide!"

I dodge a few more icicles before ducking into my parent's bakery.

"Hi mama, hey papa, no time for food there's an akuma! Hide somewhere!" I say, speaking as fast as possible, worried that the akuma- probably Chloé- is going to come after my parents.

"Marinette-"

Adrien and I run up the stairs to my room and I close my trapdoor and slide a bar through the handle, preventing it from being opened.

"Adrien, we need to transform," I say, placing a hand on Adrien's cheek, snapping him out of his mind.

"But first-"

Adrien puts his lips against mine and kisses me for longer than he usually does, startling me. When he pulls back, I step back and open my purse.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

Adrien and I transform into Paris's superheroes Chat Noir and Ladybug, then vault out onto my balcony and out into the city.

"Where is Marinette!" the akuma screams, pouncing on me the moment she spies my red suit.

"Hey, get off!" Chat exclaims, hitting her side with the end of his baton. She rolls off and goes into a handspring, landing on her feet.

"Why do you want Marinette?" I ask, getting to my feet. 

"Because she took my Adrikins!" she yells, stomping her feet. "She took him from me! And she deserves to pay for that!"

"Is Adrien happy?" Chat questions. The akuma stills, staring blankly at my partner.

"Is he happy? Why does that matter if I'm not?"

"Because he deserves to be happy," I say, stepping forward and placing my hands on her shoulders. "He's been locked inside of his house for how long? Doesn't he deserve this?"

The akuma nods, her voice seemingly lost.

"And you deserve to be happy too," Chat whispers. "There are plenty of guys who want to date you, and there are guys who like you for you. Just because they aren't Adrien doesn't mean that they aren't worth it."

I pick up Chloé's arm and pull her bracelet off, freeing the dark colored butterfly.

"Time to de-evilize!" I shout, capturing the butterfly with my yoyo. I tap the button and release a pure white butterfly into the air, watching it flutter away.

"Uh, you may need to call your lucky charm," Chloé tells me. "It seems like the akuma caused quite a bit of chaos in the city."

"Lucky charm!"

A ceramic ladybug-spotted heart lands in my hands, and I smile softly.

"Well, isn't that appropriate," Chat chuckles. He kisses my cheek softly, as soft as a butterfly's wings. Two feet away, Chloé squeals.

"You guys are super cute!"

"Thanks, Chloé," I say, tossing my lucky charm into the air. "Miraculous ladybug!"

Ladybugs swirl around the city, magically fixing the broken parts of Paris.

"I know that you're upset about Adrien, but I think it's time that you let him go," Chat murmurs. I nod in agreement.

"I- but I don't know if I can."

"It'll take time, but you need to," I whisper. "For your sake, and for his. Let him go."

With that, I leap away, zipping through the city until I land on the school roof. Chat Noir lands next to me, his landing perfect as usual.

"That was too easy," Chat states. 

"It may have been too easy, but Hawkmoth can't akumatize someone else for a while," I explain, detransforming and catching Tikki in my hands. "Hi Tikki. That's why I'm not worried, Adrien. It'll be after school, and that's only if he akumatize someone else today."

"Marinette is right," Plagg yawns, floating in front of me and settling down in my hand right next to Tikki, who snuggles up to him. "Hawkmoth doesn't attack twice on the same day. Everything will be fine."

"If you say so," Adrien replies, opening his button-up. Plagg flies inside, and Tikki phases through the fabric side of my purse, nibbling on a cookie once she's inside.

"Shall we head inside?"

"We shall."

Adrien takes my hand in his and pushes open the door to the school. We walk down the stairs, careful to be silent and not attract attention until we're back in the classroom, no longer touching.

"Hey, you two are back on time for once!" Alya exclaims. "Did you see the akuma fight? It was over before I could get there!"

"Yeah, nothing happened," I say, sitting down. Adrien sits down next to me and immediately laces our fingers together. "The akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir simply talked. Ladybug pulled the bracelet off of the akuma without any struggles, and that was it."

"Do you at least know who was akumatized?" Alya questions. I glance up and see Chloé gazing sadly at Adrien, and I shake my head.

"Sorry, I don't know," I lie. Adrien squeezes my hand and drops his head on my shoulder, yawning. He also wraps his arms around my waist and snuggles into the crook of my neck

"I'm tired," he mumbles, attempting to explain his sudden need for cuddles. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

I flick his nose and get no reaction from him.

"Okay, but you can't sleep for very long," I whisper, kissing his forehead. "The lesson'll start soon."

"Mari-"

"He's already out, isn't he," I sigh. Alya and Nino both nod.

"Anyways- mind telling me when you two started going out and why you didn't tell us?!" Alya whisper-shouts, narrowing her eyes at me and folding her arms.

"Hi, Marinette."

"Chloé," Alya replies coldly. "What do you want?"

"Alya!"

"Sorry, sorry," she mumbles, glancing at me before turning around. I look up at Chloé and smile.

"Hi, Chloé," I say. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to say that- that I'm sorry." Chloé rubs the back of her neck and casts her gaze to the ground. "I shouldn't have overreacted earlier. Is he happy?"

"Adrien?" I ask. Chloé nods, and I look down at the sleeping blond. "I think so, yeah."

"That's good." Chloé smiles softly at me and walks back to her seat, ignoring everyone's open-mouthed stare.

"Guys, go back to doing what you were doing and stay out of other people's businesses!" I exclaim, accidentally startling Adrien. "Except for you, mon amor. You go back to sleep."

"Thanks, l'amour," Adrien mumbles, his breathing falling back into a steady, rhythmic pattern. Alya silently fangirls in front of me, Nino trying his best to calm her down.

"Babe- babe. Alya, chill the ever loving eff out!"

"Sorry," Alya whispers. I roll my eyes at her and watch as she pulls her phone out. "Marinette, when did you two start dating?"

"You're blind," I retort. "Next question."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Nino asks. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he laughs, realizing the stupidity of his question. "Right, yeah. Gotcha."

"When were you planning on telling us?"

"We were going to do it at homecoming, but then-"

"You've been dating that long?" Alya squeals. I nod, covering Adrien's exposed ear with my hand.

"Kindly lower your voice, please," I insist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favorite MLB ship?  
> Mine's either Max/Kim or Marc/Nathaniel


	2. Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while... oops.  
> Enjoy!

“Mon chéri,” Marinette sings, shaking my shoulder. “Time to wake up.”

“Thanks, mon ange,” I mumble, sitting up straight and rubbing my eyes. Alya shakes her head before turning around to face Miss Bustier, who has started the lesson already.

I look at Marinette and rest my head on her shoulder, lacing our fingers together as I snuggle up to her. 

“Pay attention,” Marinette murmurs, kissing my temple. I nod, squeezing her hand lightly. Miss Bustier talks about A Midsummer Night’s Dream. I end up zoning out until Marinette taps my forehead.

“What?”  
“Class is over, mon nounours.”

I grin up at my girlfriend, looking into her babybell eyes.

“Would you like to go on a date?”

The entire class seems to look from Marinette and I to my life-long friend, waiting with bated breath for-

“Where did you want to go?”

“We could go find André,” I suggest, standing up and walking down the middle aisle with Marinette’s hand still clasped firmly in my own. Marinette nods and pushes open the classroom door.

“What was that?”

“I- I don’t know!”

“I was expecting her to…”

Marinette sighs, glancing back at the swinging door.

“They’re talking about her,” she murmurs, no longer walking. I squeeze her hand, turning us around.

“Do you want to turn it into a friend’s thing?” I ask. Marinette nods, poking her head through the classroom doorway.

“Hey, Chloé!” she exclaims brightly. “Would you and Sabrina like to hang out with us?”

The class gasps, looking to Chloé for an answer. Moments later, Marinette straightens up and smiles at me as Sabrina and Chloé walk out of the classroom behind her.

“Where do you guys want to go?” Marinette questions, looking at the duo. They shrug, exchanging a glance.

“We would hate to interrupt,” Chloé says. “You guys can go on your date-”

“Nonsense,” Marinette states. “We were thinking about grabbing ice cream. Where would you guys like yours from?”

“André, please!” Sabrina requests. I smile at the ginger, grateful that Chloé has someone like her around.

“So, where do you guys think he is today?” I wonder. Marinette shrugs.

“It’s always an adventure with that man-”

“Oh, there he is,” we all chorus, spotting the ice cream man immediately upon exiting the school.

“Well, so much for an adventure,” Marinette grumbles. “Disappointing. But hey, ice cream!”

“Oh, Marinette!” André exclaims. “And Adrien Agreste! You have brought along another couple with you, how delightful!”

The girls behind us stammer out a protest, tripping over their words and accidentally talking over each other.

“Blueberry and peach for the lovely couple in front, and for the two love ladies- one scoop of pistachio, for her eyes and one scoop of lemon, for her hair!”

André holds out the ice cream to Sabrina and Chloé, who reluctantly take the ice cream from André’s hand.

“Gross,” someone mumbles. Marinette stabs our ice cream with her spoon and whips her head around, glaring at the man who talked.

“What was that?” she demands, stomping towards the man. “Did you just call them gross?”

The man nods, crossing his arms and glaring down at Marinette. I chuckle, taking another bite of our ice cream.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Marinette begins. “You just called my friends gross. Do you know how rude that is?”

“But they’re both-”

“Save it!” she exclaims, holding a hand up. “You were so rude! You know what you need to do? Apologize. Now.”

The man scoffs, a smirk crossing his face.

“Make me.”

Marinette crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes at the man.

“I asked for an apology, mister,” she growls.

“And I said make me apologize,” the man chuckles. “These two lesbians are abominations-

“How is your life affected by two girls in a relationship?” Marinette interrupts. “Please, tell me all about how these two being together has completely ruined your life!”

“Well, it- they’re an eyesore!”

“And you’re not an eyesore in those clothes?” Marinette points a finger at the guy’s outfit.

“I’m not flaunting-”

“They’re not flaunting anything!” Marinette explodes. “If anyone’s flaunting their relationship, it’s my boyfriend and I! It’s every straight couple on tihs street because gay couples can’t act like they’re together because of pricks like you!”

The man sighs and comes up to Chloé and Sabrina, crossing his arms behind his back.

“I am sorry for calling you gross,” he says. “It was wrong, and your friend’s right- it was rude. I don’t know you, and you two being together doesn’t affect my life in the slightest. My apologies for what I said.”

Chloé looks away, chewing on her lower lip.

“You really shouldn’t insult people at random,” Sabrina states. “That’s how you lose your friends. You won’t get a boyfriend that way, I promise you.”

The man nods and walks away, pulling his phone out as he goes.

“Well he was rude.” I frown and hand Marinette her spoon back. She takes another bite of our ice cream.

“Meh.” Chloé waves a hand dismissively. “He’s nothing new. Marc and Nathaniel have to deal with people like that all the time.”

“Come back anytime, you four!”

Our group waves at André while walking away, smiling at the man as he whistles and greets another couple.

“So, where to?” Chloé asks, taking a bite of her and Sabrina’s ice cream. I shrug,watching Marinette eat a few bites of ice cream.

“We could relax on Pont de Arts,” I suggest. “Or go to the park and hang by the merry-go-round-”

“Pont de Arts it is!” Marinette exclaims suddenly. “We can admire the Seine, and all of the locks to see if we can find anyone we know!”

I steer our group in the direction of Pont de Arts, a small bit confused.

“What’s wrong with the park?” I whisper. Marinette looks away and shivers.

“I don’t know, but I know something bad will happen if we go-”

“An akuma!” 

Multiple screams sound, and Marinette and I exchange a look.

“Let’s go,” Marinette says. I nod, taking off towards a mostly empty building.

“Why did he attack twice today?” I ask, pushing open the front doors of the building. Marinette shrugs, sprinting up the stairs.

“Doesn’t matter. We can stop him as many times as we need. We’re going to catch him eventually.”

I nod, running down a hallway with Marinette. We dart up another set of stairs, waving at Chloé and Sabrina.

“Hide down there!” Marinette yells. Sabrina yells okay back, and Marinette and I run up two more flights of stairs before reaching the roof.

Marinette pushes the door open and runs onto the roof, looking around to make sure no one’s watching before transforming.

I open my mouth to say something, but get cut off by screams across the city.

"Dammit!" Ladybug exclaims. "We've gotta go!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

After transforming, Ladybug and I zip away, looking around for the akuma.

"I am Déprimé, and you will all fall with me!" the akuma shrieks once we find her. I immediately take notice of the only half-completed wings on her back. Ladybug and I watch for a minute as   
Déprimé shoots streams of red water at citizens, dropping them to their knees and silencing their screams.

"Every time she hits a civilian, her wings grow more!" I exclaim. "Ladybug, we've gotta stop her before her wings get full and she can fly!"

"On it!"

Ladybug and I jump down to land in front of Déprimé, startling her.

"You two will not put me back to being useless!" she screams. She begins shooting at us, only to be disappointed by us blocking her attacks.

"Ladybug, there's a black and red bracelet on her wrist!" I point out. "That's gotta be where the akuma is!"

"I'll agree with that for now!" Ladybug shouts back, launching myself towards Déprimé. She catches Ladybug’s foot and spins around until she lets Ladybug go in my direction. "Look out!"

I step aside at the last second. Ladybug’s back hits a wall and she slides down, her head smacking the ground beneath her.

"M'lady, are you okay?" I ask, crouching in front of Ladybug.

"I'm fine- she got away!" Ladybug exclaims, clambering to my feet. Ladybug and I rush to the edge of the rooftop, only to find Déprimé blasting more citizens.

"Come on!" I shout, jumping off the roof and becoming Chat-copter. Ladybug jumps down as well, but doesn't turn into a helicopter.

"Déprimé, enough!" Ladybug shouts, startling the akuma. Déprimé jumps up onto a rooftop before parkouring across Paris, trying to lose Ladybug and I while gaining more of her wings. The city   
has never been more quiet.

"Déprimé!" I call, vaulting myself up into the air above the akuma. "Stop!"

The akuma screams in rage, rattling the air around us and pushing us back, piercing our eardrums.

“We can beat her!” Ladybug yells, wrapping her yoyo around Déprimé’s waist. “We can-”

Ladybug’s words are cut off as the akuma grabs a feather off of her broken wings and pries the yoyo off of her body, jumping out of the loop created on the roof by the slack string.

“Enough!” Déprimé screams, crouching down near the edge of the roof. “You two are done!”

“Good try,” I laugh, dodging a stream of water along with a barrage of feathers. Ladybug copies my movements, not getting hit once. “Sorry, can’t touch us.”

“There’s no way out of this,” Ladybug states, spinning her yoyo. Déprimé laughs and blasts a more citizens on the street, cartwheeling and dodging all of our attacks as she goes.

“Wait, her wings aren’t forming more material,” I point out. Ladybug pauses and notices what I do- Déprimé’s wings are shrinking.

“Why are they shrinking?”

Ladybug and I slow our movements, confused by the new development. Eventually, Déprimé’s wings are just stumps on her back. She jumps over a street and walks backwards until she hits the   
back edge of the roof she’s on.

“This fight is over,” she calls. Hawkmoth’s symbol surrounds the girl’s eyes, and she chuckles.

“Don’t listen to him!” Ladybug shouts. Déprimé tilts her head back and laughs before taking a single step backwards, falling off of the roof of a five-story building. 

There’s a flash of purple and black light, and an akuma flutters upwards-

“NO!”

Ladybug’s scream pierces the air as she and I jump over the street, frantically running towards the victim. The akuma butterfly dives straight down, and a layer of bubbles envelops the girl that was Déprimé, turning her back-

And then she hits the ground, the outline of a butterfly tracing her face.

“Lucky charm!” Ladybug shouts, holding her hand out desperately. A stone ladybug falls into her hands, and she tosses it into the air, calling out her name. Ladybugs swirl around Paris, but never touch the girl.

She’s dead.

Ladybug gasps and holds a gloved hand to her mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“No,” she whispers, turning and burying her head in the crook of my neck. “We could’ve- I could’ve saved her!”

Paris is loud, the noise roaring through the air- except for the block of the city we’re on. It’s completely silent.

“Inside,” I murmur, wiping at my eyes. “Now!”

Ladybug and I rush inside the building. We duck into a dark room before anyone can see us and de-transform, catching our crying kwamis in our hands.

“Is she really?” Plagg asks quietly, looking up at me. I nod, gnawing at my lower lip. Tikki flies up and nuzzles Marinette’s cheek, who’s full on sobbing at this point.

“Come here,” I mumble, pulling Marinette into my arms. She throws her arms around my neck.

The door to the room opens and Tikki and Plagg dive into their hiding places.

“What are you kids doing in here?” an adult asks, crouching down next to us. I quickly make up a lie about how we hid in here when the akuma appeared.

“We should go,” I say, standing up and pulling Marinette to her feet. My girlfriend nods and trudges out of the room. “Is the akuma victim really… gone?”

The adult nods, looking away from me. I leave the room and catch up to Marinette, who’s furiously swiping at her eyes.

“I could’ve saved her!” she blubbers. “If I had just-”

“Marinette, stop!” I walk in front of the bluenette and put both of my hands on her shoulders. “I know how you feel. If anyone gets it right now, it’s me. But please, mon amour.”

“Yeah,” Marinette murmurs, letting her forehead rest against my chest. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many of you were expecting the akuma to die?  
> Question of the Chapter: who is your favorite superhero, and who is your favorite akuma?  
> My favorite superhero is King Monkey or Pegasus, and my favorite akuma is either Oblivio, Chat Blanc, or Dark Cupid (do you see the theme here?).


End file.
